grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony U-Haul
"Hollywood" Tony Uhaul was the former bodyguard to Dr. Jerry Travone and Co founder of the Boom Travone Order. (This is edited by the real Jerry Travone hit me up on twitter @jerrytravone if you have any questions) Entrance Music = The Tony Uhaul Titantron ( Too Sweet ) = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNJfWAXqoZ8 Tony had one heck of a job to do and he had too much badass that it had to be let out in this amazing video i created for him and the song i created in a wave editor with clips from past videos .I think this song captures his ultimate badassery and just how important he was to Jerry Travone . = Helping Hands : Tony U Haul = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNecboGQEPE This is the Official Debut of Tony Uhaul . He is sent to my house to get to know me and we hit it off pretty good . He was ready to break arms off and stuff . This is my type of dude. we joke around about grim and stuff . = Grim's Toy Show Ep 605: Stealing WWE Figures at ToysRus! Action Figure collection reviews! UHAUL DEBUT = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyLT6DH0lPQ&t=130s This is where Tony Uhaul debuted on GTS. Grim was out of control and i had to take over the house hold money to make sure he did spend it all on dolls . Well that didnt work because his dumbass goes and tries to steal toys instead! This time i had to give him a helping backhand with Tony Uhaul. Tony blasts him in the face with these thick chains and chokes the shit out of Grim . This is my type of guy damn ! = Helping Hands F*** You Pay Me! = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvFG4cKvJoQ Me and Tony are looking for someone that owes us money right. We hear hes at the mall and we head over. We start searching for the guy and we found him in the foodcourt . Then he runs past Uhaul like he wasnt even there . Tony goes out after him and gets jumped . The guy seems like he has the upper hand on Tony but things get reversed and Tony now has the upper hand and chokes the guy with those chains he likes. The guy didnt pay so we used a rocket launcher on his ass ! Boom Travone !!!!! = Helping Hands Workout Week Day # 1 Speed Training = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sZCYQePIo4 We need to train real hard and we mostly need speed ! The hardcore match is right around the corner and i gotta be at my best! We grab these man sabers and go at it . I seem to have the skills here and then we have some fun Boom! = Helping Hands Workout Week Day # 2 Gaining Muscles = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBLMA3x_MB8 Me and Tony have to train real hard for the hardcore match coming up and that means more MUSCLE ! I hit it up at Retro Fitness and he does push ups and stuff. Grim better be at his best thats all i gotta say . Boom! = Grim's Toy Show Ep 620: HARDCORE MATCH Grim vs Travone for All his WWE Mattel action figures = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEtoUBJBL9A&t=207s This is the big day and Tony is ready to rock and roll ! Grim thinks hes gonna win this by himself haha not when i have the proper uhaul on my side ! Tony Uhaul's slogan is " You better have the proper uhaul or youre gonna get smoked ! " Thats pretty much what happened until some ninja turd showed up and ruined everything gawd damn ! = Grim's Toy Show ep 749: Valentines Day Massacre! Funny WWE wrestling figure collection pics poses = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRyT0rBZapE I come back to make a menz and i brought Tony Uhaul and FAT SCALPER GUY . I just wanted to talk i swear ... Well Grim wasnt having 3 Italian Mobsters in his yard so he tried to take us all on . Well.... that didnt last too long hahahaha.. Scalper blasted him in the face and Tony gave Scalper some old printer and Scalper smashed in over grims head .. I didnt expect that , i thought we killed the greatest toy collector on the east coast lol. = New Jersey Collectors Con ( Debrief ) = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSXulUcm1fM This is where Tony Uhaul met the fans of the show and it pretty much shocked the both of us just how much they really digged what we do for GTS . We went to staples and got these pictures of us printed out and it looked all professional like we were big shots as a joke and when we went to the NJCC the fans wanted those pictures autographed and people were willing to pay for them but we were so humbled that we couldnt charge a dime for them. A few fans bought Tony a beer at the hotel bar too lol . = Jerry Travone and the Family Rap Video ! = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Or_wqsjYFJk Tony Uhaul and Big M aka MPAC and myself were feeling kinda gangsta and thought we had the skillz to make a rap video . So we planned and plotted on how we would take over the rap game and we did just that in this video BOOM!!!! = Helping Hands News Desk ( Real News ) = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYai1knHmy0 It was time for some news Jerry Travone style !!!! Well we did just that with some real news ! I have my reporters Tony Uhaul and Travis Blaze . We talk about things like Justin Beaver and shit like that. Plus we interview Johnny Eggwhites at the end of the news cast. Trust me you dont wanna miss that. BOOM!! = Grim's Toy Show ep 869: Wyatt Family Fight! WWE Mattel Wrestling Figures Collection Pictures = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbriwwQ7MP8 Now this is where things really start to get interesting.... I wanted payback and i brought a friend this time , so i find out that Grim is still obsessing with Grime and will go to any length to find him . Well..... we kinda tricked him into coming to a special location.. hehe Grim arrives with this stupid ass hat and is all talking like a hick all of the sudden. He thinks Grime is in the shed so he walks in and.... BAM ! ME AND TONY UHAUL BURST OUT FROM BEHIND THE SHED , TONY SHUTS THE DOOR I LIGHT THE FUSE ON THE BOMB TOSS THAT SHIT IN AND BOOOOOOOOOM TRAVONE !!!!!!! So we start celebrating and over to my left is Grim all nuts right? Hes in the crab walk stance and is chasing me for a whole 2 feet and then attacks Uhaul . He gives me some move called something sister aba whatever. We run out of that place like WTF ? HOW DID HE SURVIVE THAT ? = Tony Uhaul Freak Beast Promo!!! = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFNfsrKRLcM Just when you think Tony Uhaul was slipping , you find this badass promo . He has fire and brimstone in his voice and hes shooting on Grim . Nobody can shoot a promo like Tony Uhaul ! BOOM UHAUL ! = Grims Toy Show ep 883: BAD NEWS for GRIME!! WWE Wrestling Figure Collection Pics! Mattel Elites = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6BhQApNR-Q&list=RDLlWGhNJTkLo&index=4 It's sitdown day with Grim and Grime oooh yeah ... Jerry Travone does wonders for his guy. Grime seems to dig my car and comments how the car blew up in the past and i just mention what everyone knows ... Ducktape fixes everything. Ok now we arrive at Grim's house and we enter the house and i show off my newly won title belt . Grime says something stupid and Grim pulls out a gun and shoots at him and i end up being shot in the process .. Grime runs out of the house and Grim catches up with him and puts him through a table and it was pretty bad. Heel wife is a emotional and is having contractions plus im shot so we head to the hospital. A little bit later Tony Uhaul showed up looking for me because i was late and he confronts Grim and Grim tells him that he shot me and Tony goes off on Grim and they go at it and Uhaul gets a few nice shots in but ends up getting a razors edge and thats the end of that. = Grim's Toy Show ep 890: Money in the Bank match RKO!! WWE mattel wrestling figures collections = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlWGhNJTkLo&t=32s Now me and Tony Uhaul are out for blood . We hear Grim has a feud with a guy named Duhop and the first thing me and Tony said was WTF is a Duhop? More like Ihop haha! He speaks in an Australian accent . So we find out that Grim was going to fight his ass at the beach/park and we think this Duhop could use a Helping Hand hehe... So we jump the shit out of Grim beat his ass then he begs the guy he just was fighting about to help him and all of the sudden were getting attacked by this bloak ! Then Grim is on the offensive and i get stunned and all types of shit then Tony gets dropped from pretty high up and gets thrown in the ocean .. Were like WTF JUST HAPPENED ??!!!!!! = Grim's Toy Show Ep 928: Scalper! WWE Mattel Wrestling Action Figures Funny Collection Pics Poses = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xcs9gjsxgm8 I hear Grim is having wrestling matches in the ring hmmmm i think i need to remind him of who the champion is , so me any Tony Uhaul break up the boy hugging convention and spew awesome all over that place . But you think that was all well we sent someone huge to smack Grim around and hes pretty huge.BOOM TRAVONE ! = Grim's Toy Show ep 921: Grim ENDING! Pro Wrestling Championship Match! WWE Figures! SD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bjussvx2mro So me and Tony are watching these noobs play like a bunch of clowns ,so we wait for the right moment to teach them a lesson or two . We see the right moment and steal the day from Grimmis and Dulop hahaahahahahahahahahahahaha BOOOOOOOM TRAVOOOOOOOOONEEEEE = BOTCH FEST! Grim Vs Tony U-Haul Pro Wrestling in ring Match practice workout! = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkCKRTWyj_0 So Tony Uhaul has a chance to show the world what hes made of and what better of a person to wrestle than the giant clown Grim . I couldnt believe how well Tony did with all that weight flying around.. I'm no spring chicken but that couldnt have been easy BODYSLAMMING GRIM ! BOOM TRAVONE !! = Grim's Toy Show Ep 953: INDY MATCH! Grim vs Travone! Hardcore Table Spot! SJW Independent Wrestling! Tony Pins Grim 1,2,3 = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4L8dgWKmDmg Its match night !!! August 23rd at SJW !!! I'm set to face the giant lard ass myself but i bring my best guy Tony Uhaul to back me up ! They hit my music and me and Tony Uhaul walk out to the ring like the bad asses we truly are. I'm walking on crutches but i still show up! I get the microphone and tell everyone to shut up and a sweet " HEY YO" breaks out on the speakers and i tell everyone why i can wrestle , so i send in the BEST ! I send in Tony Uhaul ! Ok...as soon as he gets in the ring hes getting the shit kicked out of him and i blame that on the ref for not letting Tony stand up before getting stomped . Grim hit Tony with a bunch of powerful moves and decides its time to do the subscribers elbow .. I wasn't having this crap so when he bounced off my rope i cracked him in the back with one of my crutches and Tony Uhaul hits him with the Proper Uhaul then pins Grim 1,2,3 !!! We've done it !!! We WON !!!! So i slide into the ring and magically i healed lol ! I raise Tony Uhaul's arm in victory and thats when Duhop hits me with the Duhop Drop and stomps the shit out of me! I get thrown into the turnbuckle and get a further beating. Then Duhop whips me across the ring into Grim fat flying knee and totally took me out. Then they put me on a table and Grim jumps off the 2nd turnbuckle and flattens me like a pancake !!!! We barely make it out of there into the back and rest for the next match that night . = SJW 12Man BattleRoyal = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIBRY6H7u2s So Grim and Duhop are entering the Battle Royal in SJW and i was a bit roughed up from the past two encounters this night so i sent in Tony Uhaul to make sure Grim or Duhop didnt win. Well Tony Uhaul gets thrown out first and i had to take care of things myself and pulled Grims lard ass over the rope and eliminated him hahahahahahahaha!!!! Mission complete . BOOM TRAVONE !!!!! = The Beastmaster Supreme!! = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hRADGIpbbs Tony Uhaul was presented with one hell of a challenge and it wasnt a piece of pie... Nope it was a mutant sandwich made by the one and only Jerry Travone ! Tony totally went to war with this sandwich and 100% dominated it peace meal ! Plus he shot a promo while eating this at grim ! BOOM!!!! = Grims Toy Show Ep 1037: FRIDAY NIGHT WARS! WWE Wrestling Figure Show Ratings Battle! = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5MYDUc4iuU When you know how badass and how tooooooo sweeet you are , then you need to make it known as much as possible , so me and Tony Uhaul formed the most badass group in GTS history .. The Boom Travone Order ! The BTO is everything that is cool and everything we are and about the machismo bruh . Were giving GTS a run for its money and we catch Grim and Duhop off guard and we kick they're asses !!!! = Grims Toy Show ep 1044: Travones WWE Figure Hunt at WALMART! BROCK review and 3rd man REVEAL! = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bapxrpBngMA&t=47s BTO NITRO IS HERE AND WERE GONNA LITE THIS PLACE UP WITH MACHISMO !!! PEOPLE ARE GOING NUTS AROUND HERE AND I KNOW ITS BECAUSE THEY WISH THEY COULD BE IN THE BTO , WELL THEY COULD BE AND OFFICIAL MEMBER BY PURCHASING A OFFICIAL BTO SHIRT FROM ☀https://www.zazzle.com/s/official+bto+tshirts . ANYWAYS WE REVEAL THE THIRD MAN ON THIS EPISODE AND YEP IT EBENEEZER !!!! BOOM TRAVONE !!!! BTO4LIFE !!! = Grim's Toy Show Ep 1051: Ebenezer goes FULL HEEL? WWE Wrestling Figures Collection Pics Review = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SKE-ULyr7M Did you ever wonder what it would be like watching the BTO review wrestling figures? We review ryback before he was ryback and we do it like a bunch of bosses ! Tony Uhaul puts on the virginity helmet to see what its like to see the world like a virgin that buys toys . Ebenezer tapes a BTO picture to his chest like a momo . We just freaking rock !!!! BTO4LIFE !!!!! = Grims Toy Show Episode 1058: TV Contract SIGNING! WWE Mattel Figure collections funny pose pics! = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBgRyUT_fJ4 So the BTO has had serious success in this business and IN WRESTLING In Wrestling Finishing Move The Proper U-Haul (DDT) Nicknames "Uhaul" "Tony" "Hollywood" Category:Members of bTo Category:Discontinued Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:GTS Alumni